heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
泰科斯
Tychus is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. ''' '''Tychus Findlay is a big man with a big ego and even bigger gun. Fortunately enough, his loyalty is easily won. Buy him a whiskey or three and promise him enough credits, and there's no job in the whole universe too dangerous for this outlaw. Background Former soldier. Erstwhile thief. Convicted felon. Tychus Findlay and Jim Raynor share what some might call a checkered past—the type filled with daring exploits and courageous fights doing not so courageous deeds. While no one can be sure where Tychus' loyalties lie, one thing is for certain. He's a fearsome combatant whose impact on the battlefield is anything but subtle. Tychus always goes big. Always. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Extreme single-hero damage *Decent attack damage against waves and heroes except with physical armor *Can effectively kite * is very strong point control with resistance against crowd control and long staying time * provides plenty of area-of-effect firepower *Strong duelist Weaknesses *Vulnerable to dive and crowd control *Lacks persistent crowd control and and therefore relies on allied hero to enable him Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Commandeer Odin abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *At his core, Tychus is based on using his minigun, overkill, and frag grenade combo. He is also good at taking on minions.2014-03-15, DESIGNER INSIGHTS: TALKIN' 'BOUT TYCHUS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-25 *On Blackheart's Bay, Tychus can destroy chests very quickly thanks to his Wind-up Combat trait. Picking health and durability traits can allow the team to use him as a dedicated coin carrier. *Choosing the Drakken Laser Drill Heroic Ability can buy time and grant Tychus's team solid positioning when trying to capture artifacts on Cursed Hollow. *Commandeer Odin can be a solid pick for Tychus's Heroic Ability on Haunted Mines. Use Odin's extra damage to destroy the golem's health for his team. *Following the Dragon Knight on Dragon Shire gives Tychus the time to mow down forts while the enemy is distracted. Matchups Pairings Effective against Effective foes Skins ;Notorious Outlaw ;Prisoner :They say no one has ever escaped from New Folsom Prison. Wasn't too long ago they were still right. ;Custom Rig :Sure, that suit may be his prison... But you and I both know that's not going to stop him from sprucing the thing up... Now, is it? ;Power Drench :Hell, it's about summertime. :This skin is related to the Sun's Out, Guns Out themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities and themed animations. ;Power Briefs :Welcome to the gun show. :This skin is related to the Sun's Out, Guns Out themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities and themed animations. ;Infested :Maybe keeping that visor open on Char wasn't the best idea... :Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities and themed animations. Development Tychus was present as early as the 2010 build of the game.2016-07-14, Dustin Browder's Twitter. Accessed on 2016-08-23 Tychus originally had a trait where when he would melee an enemy, and then stun them. Combined with a shoulder charge attack that could be targeted on an enemy, the same ability would give Tychus a shield if he targeted a minion. So a player had to choose between targeting a hero and stunning them or a minion to get shield. The designers thought this created an interesting choice for gameplay purposes, but the kit didn't work out. The gameplay was too complicated and didn’t make sense for a ranged assassin who had a massive chain gun that was most of his profile. So, his skillset was re-designd around the mini-gun into its current form. Tychus's model originally had a cigar. This was removed at some point during development.2015-05-21, Blizzard Took Out Tychus' Cigar In Heroes Of The Storm. Kotaku, accessed on 2015-05-21 This was because while Heroes of the Storm has a teen rating, the presence of a cigar would shift it into higher ratings in some regions. To keep the rating, the developers would have to make two versions of the character as per the different regions. As such, the cigar was removed to standardize the model.2015-05-24, Blizzard Explains Why It Removed Heroes of the Storm Character's Cigar. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-05-26 Original skins TychusMDBlue.png|Marine Dark Blue TychusMLBlue.png|Marine Light Blue TychusIRed.png|Infested Red TychusIBrown.png|Infested Brown TychusIPurple.png|Infested Purple Trivia *Tychus was first seen in his full cinematic glory during the StarCraft II announcement on May 19, 2007, at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational in Seoul, South Korea.2014-03-18, TYCHUS HERO SPOTLIGHT. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-25 *Tychus was a member of the http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/321st_Colonial_Rangers_Battalion 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion, also known as Heaven's Devil's, and served with Jim Raynor. *Tychus's powerful marine suit serves as a personal prison for this convicted felon. *During the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, Tychus "liberated" the Odin. *The visages of Tracer and Widowmaker (characters from Blizzard's Overwatch setting) can be found on color variants of Tychus's de facto skin. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Tychus at HotS Battle.net * Tychus at Starcraft Wiki *Artist page for infobox image